Plata Poderosa
by Flower princess11
Summary: Manny receives a visit from his aunt Salma, around the same time that a new villain is out causing havoc upon Miracle City, who also happens to have his mother's old glove. Just who is Plata Poderosa and what is her connection to Maria?
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. El Tigre is the property of Jorge R. Gutierrez, Sandra Equihua and Nickelodeon. I am just a mere fan and nothing more.

* * *

**Plata Poderosa**

**_Chapter 1: The Letter_**

Miracle City, a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy. This is the home of Manny Rivera, better known as El Tigre. He is the son of the legendary superhero White Pantera and the grandson of the evil super villain Puma Loco, who tends to alternate between being a hero or being a villain, with his best friend Frida Suarez always at his side, during the good and bad parts of their life.

Today though, he was neither hero nor villain.

He was just a young boy, bored out of his mind as he and his best friend had just been let out of school after a long day of test, books and Chakal's dirty looks.

"Stupid Math test..I liked my answer for _pi._.."Frida grumbled as she threw away her latest F.

"Yeah...everyone knows that it was to be 350 in the oven for an hour or it won't come out good..."Manny said to his best friend, since that was pretty much the answer he put on his own test and got about the same score.

"So, we managed to survive another boring day of boring school...I need some excitement..."Frida said as she sent Manny her crazy look which always lead to fun and/or danger for them.

However, before they could think up anything potentially fun or dangerous to get involved in, Manny's cell phone was ringing and he answered it after seeing who it was.

"Hey dad..."Manny answered.

_"Manny, I want you to come home right now...I just got a call from **the beautiful angel **that is your mother that she is coming over ASAP and she wants to talk about something...so hurry..." _His father said on the other end and Manny tried to ignore how weird he got whenever he so much as thinks about his mom.

"Sure, dad...I'll be there..."Manny said before hanging up.

"Look likes fun is going to have to wait a bit, mom and dad want me home to talk about something..."Manny said and Frida's smile dropped.

"Oh man, what did you do?..."Frida asked and Manny tried to think about it.

He suddenly briefly recalled the time he and Frida blasted fireworks off his terrace, the time he put a snapping turtle in the teacher's bathroom which Vice Principal Chakal was the first victim to and also the time he and Frida to his Grandpapi's Puma Loco suit for another joy ride when he was taking a nap and ended up accidentally blasting one of Mayor Ramirez's windows, all of which happened this week alone. He shook his head before answering Frida.

"Nothing that could be traced back to me..."Manny said, before feeling a little uneasy as he and his friend started walking in the direction of his home.

* * *

_At The Rivera Residence_

Manny and Frida soon arrived to the Rivera's home and saw Maria an Rodolfo were there, along with Grandpapi.

Manny didn't have too good of a feeling about this.

"Hello, mijo, how was school today?...'Rodolfo asked and Manny flinched.

"_**I DIDN'T DO IT!.**_.."Manny yelped.

"Didn't do what?...'Maria asked and Manny looked confused.

"You mean...this isn't about me?..."Manny asked.

"I see you are still a little green about being _discreet,_ Manny..."Grandpapi said as he shook his head in disappointment, over how Manny almost let himself be caught so easily.

"Manny, you aren't in any trouble...that we know of..."Rodolfo said and Manny had a sheepish look on his face.

He then turned to Maria, with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"So, Maria? What exactly is it that you have called for this little family meeting?...'Rodolfo said, trying to be suave, while Maria ignored his attempts and pulled something from her pocket.

It is a letter.

"I just received this letter from my sister and I think we should all hear it..."Maria said and Manny and Frida looked confused while Rodolfo suddenly dropped his smiled in exchange for _a...nervous_ look?

"Your sister?..."Rodolfo asked, his voice cracking a bit.

"Sister?..."Frida asked, while Maria pulled out her reading glasses and soon started to recite the letter to the whole family, plus Frida.

"_To my favorite sister,_

_I will be arriving in Miracle City to see my darling sister and my adorable nephew for a visit and to see the rest of our loving family as well. See you then._

_Love,_

_Salma._

_PS: Tell Rodolfo that I said **"Hi"** and I look forward to seeing him too."_

"It seems that my sister is coming for a visit..."Maria said after reading the letter, but judging from her expression, she wasn't all that enthusiastic.

Neither did Rodolfo, who still looked nervous

"I see...um...so...if you all need me..I think I will go and...be anywhere that isn't here until Salma leaves..."Rodolfo said as he used his bronze boots of truth to go run into his room and pack his belongings.

Manny raised a brow at that and so is Frida.

"You have a sister? How come I've never met her?..."Frida asked.

"She is my younger twin sister, Salma...She doesn't live in Miracle City, she lives in Mexico City and is always traveling to any place in the world she can think of..." Maria said as she put the letter down.

_**"WHERE ARE MY CAR KEYS?!.**_.."Rodolfo shouted from his room and everyone besides Maria and Grandpapi were confused by this sudden change in behavior.

"What's wrong with your dad, dude?..." Frida asked Manny.

"Ignore him, he is always like this when Salma comes over..."Grandpapi said and the kid's looked even more confused.

"Let's just say that Rodolfo and Salma have always had a rather..._complicated_ relationship...'Maria said, with her arms crossed.

"She hates him?...'Frida asked.

"No...far from it..."Maria said and she still looked really annoyed.

"You guys will see for yourselves..."Grandpapi said from the couch, not taking his eyes off his latest issue of Villainy Magazine.

"I haven't seen Titi Salma in forever...I can barely remember what she's like.."Manny admitted, since he hasn't seen his aunt since he was about five years old.

"Well, you will have a chance to get to know her again when she comes for her visit..." Maria said as she examined the letter and sighed.

"And as always, my sister didn't put exactly when she would be coming by, but if I know her, she will be here sooner rather than later..."Maria said.

That was when Rodolfo came into the room, with both suit cases in his hand and a nervous smile on his face as he came in the room.

"Alright, my familia...I will be taking a short vacation to San Angel for a few days...Manny, you will stay with your mom...Grandpapi, please don't destroy our home or the city while I am away...Bye!..."Rodolfo shouted as he tried to make a break for the door.

However, the moment he opened it, he groaned and looked dismay since someone was already there, about to have knocked when he opened it.

"Hello, Rodolfo..."The woman's voice said in an almost flirtatious sort of way.

"Salma?...'Rodolfo yelped.

"Salma?..."Manny and Frida both said.

"Salma..." Maria said with her arms crossed.

It seem her sister has arrived, much sooner than anticipated.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Plata Poderosa_

**_Titi Salma_**

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter of my first _**EL TIGRE **_fic. :)

This entire chapter is about Salma, an unseen character that was suppose to appear in the series before it's cancelation. Here, I am giving her a chance to appear.

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	2. Titi Salma

**Disclaimer: **I do not own El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. El Tigre is the property of Jorge R. Gutierrez, Sandra Equihua and Nickelodeon. I am just a mere fan and nothing more.

* * *

**Plata Poderosa**

**_Chapter 2: Titi Salma_**

Manny saw his aunt Salma and took in her appearance. She looks almost exactly like his mother, with only some minor differences.

They are both the same height, with the same eyes and hair color and they even have the same freckles too. The difference is that while his mom has long, curly hair, his aunt Salma's hair is in a short, straight bob-cut. There is also the fact that his mother dresses pretty conservatively, and his aunt is dressed in a tight, black mini-dress, with red heels and a matching red jacket, and now that he got a closer look, she wears more make up, but other that that, they are identical.

"Salma...what an pleasant surprise..."Maria said, having paused before saying the word pleasant..." Why...I haven't seen you since Manny's kindergarten graduation..."She said, not knowing what else to say.

"I know, we have a lot to catch up on..."Salma said, before turning to Rodolfo.

"Hello, again Rodolfo...it has been such a long time, hasn't it?...'Salma said as she fluttered her eyes and Rodolfo sent a nervous smile, starting to sweat a bit.

"Uh...yes, it has..."Rodolfo said as he took a few steps back, not that it didn't wipe away Salma's flirtatious smile.

"Hello, Salma..."Grandpapi said as he approached her.

"Oh, hello there Jorge..."Salma said in a polite tone, using his real name, much to Manny's surprise.

"Now, where is my adorable little nephew..."Salma said and Maria showed Manny.

"He is here, Salma...but he isn't so little anymore..."Maria said, while Manny went to greet his aunt.

"Hi, Titi Salma..."Manny said, greeting his aunt and he saw her smile widen.

"Why this can't be Manny, the Manny I know is a cute little boy, but he is no where near as this handsome young man...'Salma said, before pulling him into a bone crushing hug, which nearly mad Manny blue.

Once she let go, he took a gasp of much needed air...

"Uh...It's nice to see you..."Manny said, once his face went back to his natural color.

"Yes, it is...Why Manny, you really have grown, soon you will be as big, strong and handsome as your father..."Salma said and Rodolfo looked a little awkward and Maria rolled her eyes, looking more annoyed.

"Uh..thanks..."Manny said.

"And who is this young lady?..."Salma asked once she noticed Frida's presence.

"Hi! I'm Frida Suarez! Future rock star and Manny's best friend..."Frida greeted.

"I see, how nice...Any who...I brought gifts..."Salma said as she turned to the others.

"Okay, this is getting better..."Manny said.

Rodolfo however, didn't look too thrilled.

"Thank you for the thought, Salma..but I really have to be going now...I am...needed elsewhere...'Rodolfo said as he tried to make a break for the door, still wanting to get away from his ex-sister-in-law while he still can.

"But Rodolfo...I will only be here for a few days...do you really have to go?..."Salma asked, pouting, while Maria rolled her eyes and Manny was getting pretty weirded out by his aunt's interest in his dad.

"Yes, I am afraid that I do...'Rodolfo said as he opened the door.

Unfortunately for him, the second he stepped out, there was an explosion in the horizon, the sounds of banks being robbed and giant monsters out terrorizing the city. The masked hero saw this and sighed, as he now knew that a personal vacation was now impossible for him.

"It seems...I will have to postpone my vacation..."Rodolfo said with a disappointed sigh as he knew that the city needs him.

"I see that you are still a hero..."Salma said, looking interested.

"He is _suppose_ to be retired..."Maria muttered, while Rodolfo took his glasses, hat and trench coat off and was now White Pantera.

"Well, I have a duty to do...So, good day, Salma..."Rodolfo said as he used his bronze boots of truth to run to where all of the danger is to go save the day, leaving his family behind.

"See you later, Rodolfo..."Salma waved before giggling flirtatiously.

"What about those gifts?...'Frida asked and Manny looked eager.

"Children...'Maria scolded.

"Now, now, sister...they are just excited..."Salma said as she went to one of her suit cases and pulled out some wrapped presents.

She handed one to Manny, Maria and even Grandpapi, there was one left over, reserved only for Rodolfo.

"These are some gifts I have picked up during my travels, I hope they are to your liking..."Salma said, looking so sweet right now.

Manny eagerly ripped his open. Once he was done, he pulled out what looked to be a Medallion, with a tiger eye gem on it.

"That is something I picked during my trip to South America...The people there say that the gem is suppose to bring the one who wears it luck..."Salma said.

Manny examined it. He usually isn't the kind of guy to wear jewelry, but it is a gift and he doesn't really want to be mean here...Besides, his aunt did say that it is suppose to be lucky.

"Thanks, Titi Salma..."Manny said as he put the medallion on.

"Looking sharp, man..."Frida commented in approval.

The next one to open their gift is Grandpapi, who received a pocket watch, with the image of a puma on it.

"I saw it and for some reason, it reminded me of you, Jorge..."Salma said, while Grandpapi showed his gold tooth in a crooked smile.

"Yes, thank you Salma...I shall treasure it forever..."Grandpapi said as he eyed the watch, before muttering... I wonder how much my regular fence will ask for this..."

No one heard this, as Salma handed Maria her gift.

"They are imported chocolate bon bons, all the way from Paris...you know, the French city..."Salma said.

"Yes, I know where Paris is..."Maria said in annoyance, before taking the gift...

"Thank you, Salma..."Maria said.

"Oh, it was simply my pleasure..."Salma said, still smiling widely.

"So, when do you think Rodolfo will come back? I brought a gift for him too..."Salma asked.

"You know Rodolfo...he is always out fighting whatever threat to the city there is..."Maria said to her sister, and noticed the frown of disappointment on her face.

* * *

_With Rodolfo A.K.A White Pantera_

The Super hero in question was now fighting one of the monsters that chose today of all days to attack the city.

_**"GIANT MONSTER! I SHALL DEFEAT YOU! THIS IS SWEAR!.**_.."White Pantera shouted dramatically...only for the giant monster in question to just step on him.

It didn't kill Rodolfo but it left him daze and on the ground for a while, with a few bruises to say the least.

"Ay...ay..ow..."White Pantera let out in a painful moan.

* * *

While White Pantera had recovered and continued to fight to protect his city, Manny was still at home with his mother, his best friend and his aunt. Grandpapi had left to go take a nap, leaving Manny alone with them.

"Well Salma...I guess we should get you settled in..."Maria said.

"Oh later..it has been so long since I have been to Miracle City...I want to see everything it has to offer!...'Salma said and Maria looked annoyed.

"Salma! It is already after four and we just got news of your arrival today..."Maria said.

"Hey, it's not my fault that the post office is slow..."Salma said and Maria rolled her eyes.

"As much as I'd like to give you a tour of the city...I have a faculty meeting to get to in fifteen minutes..I just came here to let the others know that you were coming here...'Maria said.

Before the sister's could discuss the subject anymore, Manny spoke up.

"We can show you around the city, Titi Salma..."Manny offered.

"You will?..."Salma asked.

"Sure...you are familia and familia is always enough of a reason for a Rivera..."Manny said, looking dramatic.

"Besides, we got nothing else to do besides out homework...'Frida muttered and Maria heard her.

"Which you both still have to do...'Maria said and Manny and Frida looked a bit sheepish.

"Come on mom...This is the first time I've seen Titi Salma in years...please..."Manny said as he did his puppy eyes, which Frida also did.

Maria saw this and sighed.

"Alright...I guess it couldn't hurt...just come back before dark..."Maria said and Manny smiled.

"Alright, we're going to have a lot of fun, Titi Salma..."Manny said to Salma, who smiled.

"Yes, we shall...thank you, mi sobrino..."Salma said before she left with the two children to have an afternoon out in Miracle City.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Plata Poderosa_

**_Manny, Frida and Salma_**

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Blue Belle Author 1600: **Thank you :)

**Invader Johnny: **You said it, my friend.

**Epickend: **How's this so far?

**Shaeril McBrown: **Yep and looks like there is more to discover.

**Ghost writer434: ** Thanks, I hope that this chapter is up to standards :)

**Guest: **Thank you :)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
